Mixed Fruits
by The secrets within
Summary: Something fishy is going on, and its making everybody act strangely! Yusuke and kurama are on a mission, but they have no idea why. Nobody seems to be their self! WHY! Please R&R, oh and there is OC...Im sorry, but please R&R! It would be appriciated!
1. Yukina!

HI um... Make sure you review . There might be OOC but I'm pretty sure there is no OC.

What if Botan liked Kuwabara, Kuwabara liked Yukina (as usual) and Yukina liked Hiei. Yusuke and Kurama are on one of Koenma's Missions. What happens when Kurama and Yusuke come back? What do they think about all the chaos that has been going on? Does everything turn out right? As I said before there might be a little OOC. Just to let you people know I seriously can't spell! I tell you it's total CHAOS!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Well, Yusuke's gone, what do I do now? " Thought Keiko while walking down a busy street.

"Hi, Keiko!" Said Kuwabara as he caught up with Keiko.

"Oh hi, Kuwabara. I thought you were with Yusuke?"

"Nah, he told me I'd mess everything up, and said to stay. Let see who's gonna mess things up when you get back Urameshi!" He mumbled holding up his fist.

"What, Kuwabara?"

"Oh nothing, Keiko"

Night

Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, and Botan were at Yusuke's house, to play cards, Yusuke's mom isn't there shes out drinking so she asked Keiko to watch over the house while shes gone she said Keiko can have a couple people over while shes out. Keiko invited Yukina but she hasn't arrived yet.

"Where's Yukina?" Asked Kuwabara looking around anxiously.

"I got an idea let's all split up and look for her." Said Botan.

Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan all walked outside to start looking for Yukina.

"Ok lets start looking!" Said Kuwabara Heroicly.

"Stupid Kuwabara we cant just start looking around like a bunch of idiots, but that wont count for you since your already an idiot." Said Hiei

"what did you just say?!" Yelled Kuwabara.

" Stop!," Ordered Botan. "Ok Hiei-" Hiei took off without listening to Botan. " Ok Kuwabara you go that way, and Keiko and I will go this way."

"I'm coming Yukina!" Kuwabara said heroicly.

As Hiei jumped from roof to roof looking for Yukina, he suddenly heard a familiar voice cry for help. He turned around and started heading a different way till he saw a guy trying to rip off Yukina's clothes, Yukina she tried not to cry knowing that she would be hurt but she couldn't help to cry. As each tear-drop fell with a little cling. Hiei jumped down and stood behind the perverted guy.

"Leave her be." Said Hiei looking quite angry.

"What are you gonna do about it shorty!" Said the strange guy.

Hiei looked down and punched him breaking his nose causing blood to pour out of his broken nose.

"Are you okay, Yukina?" Hiei asked.

"Yes um.. " Yukina threw herself into Hiei's arms "Yukina Thank you." said sweetly.

Hiei was so shocked how Yukina just threw herself into his arms, while Hiei was standing there, Yukina still clinging on to him, Kuwabara arrived.

"Hey! What are you trying to do ,Hiei, steal my girl!?" Said kuwabara.

"Hi, Kazuma." Said Yukina smiling.

"Hey, baby." Said Kuwabara acting as if he had saved her.

"Fool." Mumbled Hiei.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHORTY?! WANNA GO?!"

"Heh." Replied Hiei.

"Guys guys, we have to get back, can't you guys fight later?" Said Botan. interrupting.

While they all walked back to Yusuke's house, Hiei would take a glance, every so often, at Yukina noticing that Yukina never left his side, not even for a second.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sorry its so short well I hoped you enjoyed it so far.

PLEASE REVIEW

Ill have the second chap. up later on.

No flames plz


	2. Castle, big castle

YAY! Second chapter, yea I know in the first chapter that I messed up it was supposed to be "Thank you." not "Yukina thank you" yea, blah I know

I'm not perfect ya know. Ill be more careful now though, I promise!

Well read away!

(-'.'-)(-'.'-)(-'.'-)(-'.'-)(-'.'-)(-'.'-)(-'.'-)(-'.'-)(-'.'-)(-'.'-)(-'.'-)

Kurama and Yusuke finally got to the destination that Koenma sent them to. Flashes of lightning lit up the sky with a loud crash after. Rain pounded down on Kurama and Yusuke.

"Well this might take a while, Kurama." Said Yusuke, squinting at the peak of the castle.

"Yes, it might." Said Kurama.

They walked to the entrance of the enormous castle. Two big door swung open, without hesitation Kurama and Yusuke walked in.

"Wow this place is big." joked Yusuke.

"This is no time for jokes, Yusuke." said Kurama.

Yusuke looked around, puzzled, "What is this? We walk in and there's a dead end. Great."

Kurama looked around, "I'm as puzzled as you are."

"This can't be." Yusuke felt around the walls looking for a lever or something to reveal a passage. Suddenly Yusuke's hand passed through a wall. "What the-"

Kurama looked at the wall, "It's a hologram."

"Smart." Yusuke passed through the holographic wall, nervously, Kurama followed. While they walked further and further into the castle Kurama began to notice he has been seeing the same things over and over.

"Kurama, I think were going in circles."

"I was just about to say that."

"Maybe its another hologram."

"I don't think so."

Yusuke looked around, he walked around discovering a small little keyhole, "hmm.." moaned Yusuke looking at the tiny keyhole, "I wonder where the key is." thought Yusuke out loud.

"What Yusuke?"

"This keyhole, it's so small, I don't know if there is any key that could fit this."

Kurama looked at the keyhole closely, "Why don't you just use your spirit gun?"

"Now why didn't I think of that before?" Joked Yusuke preparing to fire his spirit gun.

Kurama stepped back a bit. "Spirit gun!" roared Yusuke blasting the door open. Yusuke and Kurama coughed a bit but all was well. Kurama and Yusuke journeyed on forward up a flight of stairs as they went further and further up the stairs it got darker and darker.

"Hehehe....foolish mortal." Said a deep voice.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Yusuke.

"I am Grondo, guard of the first floor."

"Yusuke, you better watch out, he might have an adaptation to the dark. He might attack you." warned Kurama.

"Yea yea." teased Yusuke, "hey, where'd he-"

Grondo then slammed Yusuke to the ground, "Rose whip" said Kurama in is soft voice trying to injure the beast, "I can't see in the dark."

"Ha, your weapons cannot pierce my tough skin."

Only once every so often thunder would illuminate the jet black room revealing Grondo, Yusuke, and Kurama.

"I can only use my sprit gun 5 times, I used one already so that makes 4. Ill shoot at him when the lightning brightens the room. Then a flash of lightning lit up the room, "Spirit gun!." Grondo then dodged the spirit gun blast. (A/N: Thingy, ...ehe...I'm stupid..)

"He's fast too?! C'mon gimmie a break!" complained Yusuke. Grondo then threw Yusuke and Kurama into a wall, once again a flash of lightning lit up the room and Yusuke shot another spirit gun, and another to his right, hoping that Grondo had dodged to the right, no luck. Grondo took a huge rock and rose it above his head, he was going to squash Yusuke and Kurama with a big rock! As he came closer and closer to range, Yusuke prepared to shoot his last spirit gun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Yusuke and Kurama defeat Grondo? Or will they get squashed? dun dun dunnnn

Stay tuned for the next chapter of! MIXED FRUITS!

lol, thats what happens when I'm bored. Yea well Don't forget to leave a tip (review) later!


End file.
